


Colori d'autunno

by Ida59



Series: Sorrisi [59]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Introspection, Romance
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 04:51:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10550366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ida59/pseuds/Ida59
Summary: Colori negli occhi, sorrisi nel cuore.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Autore/data: Ida59 – 17 settembre 2016  
> Beta-reader: nessuno  
> Tipologia: flash-fic  
> Rating: per tutti  
> Genere: introspettivo, romantico  
> Personaggi: Severus, personaggio originale (Elyn)  
> Pairing: Severus/Personaggio originale  
> Epoca: post HP7  
> Avvertimenti: AU  
> Riassunto: Colori negli occhi, sorrisi nel cuore.  
> Parole/pagine: 313/1  
> Nota 1: Storia scritta per la sfida [“Severus e le stagioni - Autunno"](http://severus.forumcommunity.net/?t=26186345#entry187130095) del Calderone di Severus.  
> Nota 2: questa fiction appartiene alla raccolta “Sorrisi” e si colloca tra “La Foresta proibita” (n. 45) e “Neve a Hogwarts” (n. 46).

Cogli un lampo dorato riflesso nel suo dolce sorriso.  
Foglie che cadono, rosse, gialle, arancioni, dorate. Si staccano e volteggiano nell'aria fulva del meriggio autunnale. Si rincorrono a terra, respirano sull'erba verde, atterrano leggere sulle acque blu del lago accendendo luminosi riverberi argentei sulla cresta delle piccole onde.  
Una foglia rossa gioca con i riflessi mogano dei lunghi capelli di Elyn, mentre il castano dei suoi riccioli si confonde alle sue spalle con il marrone cupo dei rami e dei tronchi nodosi.  
Alzi lo sguardo nero al cielo: batuffoli di nuvole bianche si rincorrono nell'aria azzurra, come zucchero filato che si sfilaccia goloso; nuvole grigie si addensano all'orizzonte nel vento dell'autunno, nascoste dietro di loro ci sono quelle cupe e nere del temporale.  
Ma tu sorridi.  
Non hai più paura dell'oscurità: si è dissolta nella luce del sorriso di Elyn, nel suo perdono che conosce il tuo tremendo passato. Nel suo amore.  
Avvolgi la tua donna nel caldo mantello nero per proteggerla dal vento dispettoso dell'autunno e l'oro di nuovo illumina le screziature d'ambra dei suoi occhi. C'è il sole nelle sue iridi luminose, c'è il sole nel suo sorriso. Ha portato la luce nella tua vita, ha illuminato la tua oscurità e riempito la tua solitudine spegnendo i rimpianti e lenendo il dolore.  
Il verde dei suoi occhi, adesso, è solo nei prati e non più nella tua anima un tempo inaridita dalla mancanza.  
Il rosso occhieggia tra i colori delle foglie: non soffoca più il tuo cuore in lunghi riccioli mai accarezzati, né sporca di colpa le tue dita, lunghe e sottili, che sono tornate bianche, fatte solo per carezzare la sua pelle morbida e rosea.  
Le labbra di Elyn si schiudono in un soave sorriso, invitante, seducente.  
Ti avvicini, ebbro dei colori che ti circondano e cogli il sapore dei suoi baci in questo primo giorno del tuo nuovo autunno.


End file.
